Thicker than Blood
by silverrain1312
Summary: Sisters Coleen and Darcy go through the trials of being special in a world of heroes and villains. They must ultimately fight or except their natural instincts.Love,deception,revenge,and a decaying family are tested before a cheerleader ever needed saving
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I haven't written on fanfiction for two years. I would give excuses but why bore you. What I'm doing now is different and very special to my heart. My sister, Boo, and I have been collaborating since 2008 and this is one of our stories. I can not take credit for all of this. Love you Boo!_

_Disclaimer: Neither Boo nor I own the rights to Heroes, however we do own our plot and OCs._

_WARNING! This story is rated Mature for a reason. It contains violence, strong language, and sensuality. You have been warned. _

**Beginnings **

One year ago

Upstate New York

Coleen Strong

She remembered running like hell. Everything else was a blur, but she did remember running from the scene. Not to say she didn't realize what she had done. The blood on her hands was her doing, and she knew that. She fled into the woods as soon as it was over, and she didn't look back.

Jamie Massati was dead. He had been an average Joe in the eyes of everyone else, but not in Coleen's eyes. Jamie was special, very special. Jamie and Coleen had similar secrets of natural selection; the genetic code which gave specific people around the globe abilities. They were indeed different.

Why kill one of your kind? The obvious answer pointed to jealousy. He had what Coleen wanted and so she murdered him. The weapon used was an old kitchen knife. Yes, it took quite awhile to off the top of his head with that old thing. His squirming didn't help much either.

"If you'd stop moving it might not hurt as much," she had teased him in a headlock. She could have knocked him out, but failed to see the fun in that.

Coleen held her black bag close to her hip as she ran breathlessly. Blue and red lights flashed across the trees in front of her. In the dark, though it was hard to say, when the moonlight hit her face, it was almost as if she were smirking.

Though she was running faster than a speeding bullet, she was still shaken by it all. Her legs stiffened and she almost collapsed to grab the handle to her home. This was her safe haven. She dashed down the basement, which was a particularly cute set up for a murderer. She fell to the ground and patted the floor carefully, her ear flat to the wood. She was silent until she found what she was looking for; a loose floorboard.

She plucked it up, and slid her little bag into the empty space it made. One it as hidden, she placed the board back in its previous position. Nothing was right anymore, and Coleen instantly felt sickened. She had no endurance for this sort of thing. She sat in silence, nothing to comfort her but the chirping of crickets.

It was as if she blacked out. Sudden strong arms wrapped around her stomach and hips. Fingers ran up and down her figure. She stiffened suddenly at the touch and readied herself to scream bloody murder.

"Breathe Coleen." The familiar voice was soft and relaxing. She reminded herself that the man who kept her prisoner in his arms was a friend, more than that even.

"Lauren," she let her eyes flicker and then shut. "I've been awful." Laurent studied the blood on her hands.

"Who was it?" He looked her in the eye steadily. "Was it the guy who raped you."

Coleen swallowed hard. Two months ago neither Laurent or Coleen would have turned out this was. They came from similar lives, hard and disgusting lives. There had always been something off about them. The kids at school were always scared stiff of them for no apparent reason. They just had that vibe. But now that someone had taken away Coleen last piece of innocence, it just sent both of them over the edge.

"Yeah." She smiled slowly looking down at her hands. The man that she had once fallen victim to was avenged at her hands. For once that void was filled knowing that the blood she had spilled, was his.

"I wish you hadn't." Coleen turned to him sharply.

"What?" Laurent planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I wanted to do it. You beat me to the punch. Though I can't stay mad at you." He smirked in such a way it sent chills up Coleen's spine. "After all it was your fight. Your score to settle, not mine."

The two kept their eyes locked on one another. They knew know they would soon wreak havoc on this godforsaken place; their futures were set. When questioned, all she would have to do is put on her surprised face and ask "Jamie's dead?" Laurent would put on a stern face and comfort his innocent beloved.

"Come on." Laurent sat up with one swift movement. "Lets get you cleaned up."

One year ago

New York City

Darcy Strong

"Darcy seriously where were you? Your shift started thirty minutes ago." Darcy Strong glanced over had her coworker Sandra absently and tied her green apron onto her waist. She grabbed a handful of straws and her order pad. Sandra's harsh Italian features counteracted Darcy's soft and the age difference was defiantly evident.

"I know, I know. Dance class went overtime. It's a lot harder with the little ones. They can hardly sit still for three seconds without-"

"That's nice dear," Sandra said in her thick New Yorker accent. "You just remember there would be no dance without this job. You actually thought you could pay rent with that kind of job. Ha!" Sandra pointed to a table in the corner. "Table six has been waiting for-"

"On it." Darcy turned on her heel and looked to the table. A young man, in his mid twenties it seemed, sat alone at the table reading the menu through his large rimmed glasses. She started to the table and couldn't help but stare when their eyes suddenly locked; sea blue against chocolate brown.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The man shakes his head softly and looks away as if snapping out of something.

"Uh…a coke will be fine."

"Okay I'll be right back with your soda. My name is Darcy if you need anything."

Darcy smiles and fetches his drink. There was something so strange about him. It was that same feeling someone gets when they know someone from somewhere but can not remember any more than that. She definitely didn't know him. And still…

"Here you go." She put his soda down reaching awkwardly over him. His eyes were suddenly fixated on her silver wristwatch.

"Oh I hope you don't mind," he pointed to the watch. Darcy looked at her watch and shrugged.

"Um…sure." She unhitched the watch and handed it to him. He smiled at her and turned one of the knobs. Within a second he handed it back to her.

"It was one minute fast." Darcy stared at him impressed. "Its fixed for now, but I'd recommend seeing a watch maker to repair it completely."

"That's…really impressive." He shrugged.

"Its just a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OCs _

_Note: Just one thing. Matt Parkman is in New York in this story instead of LA. Why? Cause we like Parkman. There will be more of him later. _

**Beginnings part 2 **

**New York City**

**Darcy Strong **

Why did she always do this? Darcy's heart and mind raced. It was the classic abusive boyfriend scene. Guy gets mad, girl doesn't stand up for herself, guy hits girl, girl forgives guy. This act of dominance was nothing new for Darcy.

Yet as Jared beat her senselessly against the bathroom wall, something started to build up inside of her; something lethal.

Jared took his strong arms and shoved Darcy into the bathroom stall. The door had been locked, it had been completely closed. Yet there she was on the other side of the door, her breath heaving.

"What are you?" She heard Jared say disgusted as he dashed out of the bathroom. Darcy's hands shook madly. What had Jared seen her do? Or better yet, what had she just done? Her mind raced and she could only think of doing one thing besides sitting down and crying. Try to do it again.

Darcy closed her eyes. How had she done it again? She had thought about being safe and getting away from Jared. She thought about the other side of the door, envisioned herself standing in front of the sink. She shook her head slightly. This was insanity!

A cold sensation went straight through her as if she was stepping through a sheet of mist. Her eyes flew open only to be blinded by a bluish black smoke. It whirled around her intricately. She should have been scared. Instead, this felt incredibly natural to her. As if she was one with the strange scene swirling around her.

When the mist cleared, Darcy was only half surprised to find herself in front of the sink. She turned to look at the locked bathroom stall and sighed heavily. Jared was right to question what she was. Her reflection brought her back down to earth. Her lip was spilt and blood was soaking her chin. Her cheek was turning purple and she was surprised the rest of her face wasn't completely black and blue.

When she walked back into the kitchen Sandra's face fell. She ran to Darcy like a bullet and touched Darcy's face lightly with her fake nails. Sandra sucked in a breath and pushed back some of Darcy's strawberry-blonde hair.

"I swear to God Darcy." Darcy shrugged and tried to walk past Sandra. Sandra gave her a stern look and held her firmly by the shoulders. "Please let me call the cops." Darcy's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Please Sandra just leave it," Darcy said pushing at Sandra as she held back tears. "Just let me barrow some make up and I'll-"

"If you won't let me call the cops than at least let me take you home." Darcy shook her head furiously.

"I can get home myself." Darcy did not mean for her voice to be so harsh. Sandra's face was unchanging for a moment before she pointed to Darcy seriously.

"I can only help you for so long Darcy. If you don't start helping yourself, you'll get yourself killed." Sandra paused to let the words sink in. "And I'll have a clear conscious." Darcy opened her mouth to speak, when her cell phone rang. She took it out and looked at the number creasing her brow.

"Um…I have to take this." Sandra threw up her arms and walked off.

"Go ahead. After that, go home." Darcy nodded and flipped her phone open.

"Dad?"

**Upstate New York**

**The Strongs'**

Laurent turned to Coleen, who in the course of their five minute drive had worked up tears that soaked her cheeks. "I'm impressed," he smirked down at her in pure affection. "Ready?"

Coleen sniffed and pulled her red curls out of her face. She looked at the crime scene through the car window searching for any sign of her sister, with no success. Coleen nodded to Laurent finally and stepped out of the car.

Her hands gripped the car window so tight her knuckles turned white. One by one, people began to turn and look at the two newcomers. Laurent and Coleen glanced at each other before heading up the grassy hill.

As soon as the two came to Jamie's backyard, they came at eye level with Coleen's father. Jim Strong took one look at his daughters pleading eyes and it broke his heart. Jim didn't hesitate to answer those pleas. He put a hand over Officer Parkman's shoulder, who he had been talking too, and nodded to him quietly saying 'I'll be right back.' Some things were more important.

As Coleen and Laurent reached the caution tape, neither could stop staring at the corpse. Coleen slammed to her knees in an instant and let out a heart shattering scream. Laurent kneeled beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her stomach. Though when Jim ran up to them, Laurent immediately backed off.

Coleen wept into her father's chest as soon as he fell beside her. Jim embraced her lovingly and ran his hand through her wild red hair. "Coleen, baby."

"Dad…" she choked. "Dad...I don't...I don't understand." Her father fell for the act.

"Neither do we." Jim sighed deeply and supported her back and head with tender, fatherly hands. "No known enemies. No DNA trace, not even any finger prints." Coleen smirked mentally but retained her sad demeanor.

"Not even any weapons?" She sucked in a breath.

"Not yet." Jim tangled his fingers through her curls and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll find who did this to Jamie. We think we already have."

Laurent glared, but was scolded by Coleen's wondering eyes. She let go of her father and watched him cautiously. "You have?"

"It's a long shot, but it can't just be a coincidence."

"Daddy," Coleen grasped both his hands gently. "What are you saying."

"Sylar." Jim put it plain and simple.

"Who's Sylar?" Laurent asked as both he and Coleen relaxed slightly.

"We've seen dozens of other scenes just like this." Jim stood slowly still keeping a hand on Coleen's shoulder. "Victims with their head cut off and horrible brain damage. It's almost as if someone was…searching for something with their fingers." Jim and Laurent shuddered.

"Fingering through brains?" Laurent eyed Coleen, but he wasn't as disgusted as she'd thought he'd be. He almost looked amused. "This guy sounds like a modern zombie." Jim nodded in agreement.

"He kind of is. No ones been able to catch him. But, now he hit too close to home." He locked fingers with Coleen softly. Someone ran to the three panting and the person's shadow caste over the three causing them all to jump a bit.

"Woah, it's okay." Darcy said getting to her knees and sitting at Coleen's empty side. "It's just me." Darcy draped an arm over her sister, giving a sad smile. Coleen allowed a few more fake tears to slide down her cheek before turning to her sister. "Sorry it's just…with the way things are going…I'm on high-"Coleen stopped when she examined Darcy's face. "Darcy…what happened to-"

"I know its frightening," Darcy said trying to cover up the subject of her face. "I'm here now sis." Darcy was a sweet girl with a bright future. Thinking about that made Coleen feel almost…guilty. But then she would remember what Jamie did to her, and her guilty was replaced by hatred. Especially for anyone who might have hurt her precious little sister. Coleen waited for Laurent and her father to float away before she said anything to her sister.

"He hit you." Darcy looked down at her hands.

"Doesn't matter." Coleen choked in disgust.

"It will always matter." She spat every word with pure hatred. Darcy stared at her sister her eyes wide. She had never seen Coleen so passionately protective.

"Not now Coleen," Darcy whispered under her breath. Coleen grabbed Darcy firmly, to the point where Darcy gasped in pain. "Coleen?"

"I'll kill him." Coleen's eyes were furious yet her voice and features remained calm. "I'll kill the man who even thinks about touching-"

"Coleen what the hell are you talking about?" Coleen wondered; if things had turned out differently, would her feelings change? Then she realized something. If she had been caught in the act of murder, she wouldn't care what effect it would have on her sister or how her father felt. If her family knew, she wouldn't feel guilt in the least shape or form. And she was willing to do it a million times over.

"I'll do it Darcy. Just like I did to Jamie."

_Authors Note: Oh kind of a cliff hanger. Well thanks for reading part two of this! Thanks to KaraxLavi13 for reviewing! Let Kara be an example. So review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do now own heroes. I own characters and plot. _

**Present Day (aka 2006)**

**Buffalo New York**

**New York institute for the insane**

The day? Hell if she knew. Coleen had lost count after a few weeks. Even through three free meals a day, she knew life "on the run" was better than this. Now she sat on a piece of flat board with her wrists and ankles strapped down with strong leather straps. Her gut, too, was strapped down so tight she could feel her heart beat.

Weeks earlier, she and Laurent had been on the run. They found themselves cornered in their 'hideout'; which was really just a cheap motel room in the middle of nowhere New Jersey. They came home one night to find dozens of cops and one odd ball. A bald African American man dressed in a suit, who looked over at them expressionless. Laurent and Coleen tried to use their abilities, but it was as if they had suddenly turned normal.

For a while, it was debatable as to where they would go. Jail, the nut house, or the chair? Debatable that is, until Coleen pleaded insanity. Laurent followed her lead, and together they told the police that they had planned to kill Jamie hand in hand. Laurent still stood his ground in saying he was the actual murderer, which the officers did not object or disagree.

They were placed in the asylum, and little by little their powers came back to them. Though, it hardly mattered because they were both too heavily medicated to get back in the drivers seat and take control again. And they were always separated.

Coleen felt as if her head might fall off, it was increasingly too heavy for her shoulders to carry, making it slump over. Defeat. That was the only word that came to mind. They had been so blind and so…defeated. Now she was able to tell that a figure or two were standing in the room with her.

"Leave," she slowly heard the musk voice in front of her demand. Coleen laughed at this foolish man. Leave? She was strapped down like a carry-on item. Was she to hobble out? She laughed even harder, her own vocals ringing in and out of her ears.

She could hear rustles to her right. "I didn't…"

"Leave!" The outburst was so loud, and Coleen had no way to cover her ears and drown the noise out. She heard whoever was beside her leave their post, and walk out of the room.

'Oh' Coleen thought. 'He wanted that man to leave…not me. God what kind of drugs am I on?' Her senses were slowly coming back to her. The fog in her head cleared only a small amount, but it was enough for her to remember who and where she was. She recalled the drugs, assuming they were warring off. 'Time for another dosage.'

"Coleen." The figure in front of her now held her in a warm embrace she could not return. But she didn't want to return it. She rather wanted to slap the figure away. She pulled at her ropes so hard it sliced her wrists, and she sobbed. "Stop…Stop!"

Ever since she was brutally tied down and raped by Jamie, Coleen could no longer stand human touch. So, being tied down in an asylum with drugs pumping through her veins and a stranger holding her against her will, was like the fiery pits of hell for her.

She screamed directly into the man's ear making him jolt back so quickly he ran into something behind him. Suddenly, the same voice which was asked to leave returned to Coleen's side.

"Dammit, I told you…this is why you shouldn't even bother."

The other figure regained composure and got back to his feet. "Parkman, I told you to leave."

"You can't expect me to-"

"Parkman! I told you under no circumstances are you to come back in here." The figure, or now known as Parkman, shut up. Slowly, he left as commanded. Coleen now remembered Parkman…he used to be more of a father to her than her real father. He was her better father. Now he allowed her to suffer and to be left alone with this stranger.

Coleen screamed again, but was hushed by strong hands pressing over her mouth. She felt suffocated but when those hands removed themselves, Coleen felt more strength flow through her. She was able to feel her head, open her eyes and…"Dad?"

"Coming around finally, I see?" Jim offered a small smile. However, Coleen glared at him and lay in silence. Such a disturbed face, of his own flesh and blood no less, gave Jim knots in his stomach and made chills go up his spine. "I unhooked the IV, I bet you feel like a weight had been left-"

"I hate you father." Jim stared. These were the first words Jim had heard out of his daughter for an entire year. Not exactly the ideal reunion. "Don't try to do me these small favors. You're nothing but an insignificant parasite," she hissed feeling the blood run down her wrists. She didn't care, she just wanted to die. "You aren't doing yourself any good. The fewer drugs I have, the more I remember how much I hate you."

Before her eyes, she watched as her father's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his face turn pale. Jim Strong blacked out. Coleen smirked down at him, and gazed only to have her eyes meet Laurent.

"I hate him too." He snickered and approached his love. She grinned at him, and didn't even care to hear how or why Laurent had managed to escape. He cut her straps and loosened the pain inflicted areas. "Damn, you cut your wrists or something. But…" he frowned with conflicted eyes." "But we have to get out of here. Can you hold on?"

Coleen stood, which caused blood to rush through her head. She nearly fell, but caught herself. "I'm gonna have to."

**Brooklyn **

**Darcy Strong**

The telephone rang, again, and again, and again. Darcy jumped awake on her coach. She sucked in a breath and held her throbbing head as she got up to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" Darcy said in a cracked voice.

"Darcy?" Darcy fingered some sleep out of her eyes and sat back down on the coach.

"Hey dad," she sighed. "Whats wrong now?" She heard her father breath deeply.

"Coleen's…Coleen escaped." Jim's voice was a mixture of frustration and anxiety. Darcy tried to swallow but found her mouth dry.

"Wha…What?"

"Laurent and Coleen escape from the asylum." Darcy let out an exasperated breath.

"No I get that. What I don't understand is how? Weren't they on 24 hour observation or something? Tied down and drugged?" There was a pause. Jim didn't need to say another word. Darcy knew her father well enough to put two and two together. He was somewhat responsible. Darcy put a hand to her forehead. "When did it happen?"

"Yesterday evening." There was another awkward pause. Darcy and her father had never really been close and the past year had been a real strain on their fragile relationship. "Darcy…I think there's a possibility they might come after you." Darcy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Coleen wouldn't lay a false hand on me so please dad. Just don't worry about me." Jim let out a teary sniff.

"Darcy you're-"

"Able to take care of myself. I'm 23 dad. Its time you started treating me like an adult."

"There is nothing that will keep me from worry. Darcy…you're all I've got-"

"I need to get to work dad," Darcy spat out before he could finish. "I'll talk to you later." Jim sighed on the other line.

"Just be safe okay?

"You too."

"I love you." Darcy swallowed hard.

"Yeah me too. Call you later." Darcy hung up the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. She stood to look out her window towards Manhattan. She sat on the edge of her window and glanced at the pictures on her dresser.

The first, the largest, was of her, Coleen, and Jim. It was from her freshman year of college. They were all smiling genuinely, wrapping their arms around each other. It was a sad photo in Darcy's eyes and always brought her to tears, but she could never bring herself to put it away. It was a reminder of happier times. A time Darcy would give anything to have back.

Beside the picture was a small photo of her trip to San Francisco and beside that a picture of Darcy and her college roommate Evelyn in front of Big Ben.

The fourth photo was her favorite, though it made her just as sad as the one of her family. It was of her best friend, her most trusted companion. They stood together smiling at a diner party. She remembered it had been raining, as the two were both drenched. It had been about two months since she had seen Gabriel. They were not on speaking terms anymore.

She was knocked out of her trance by the buz of her doorbell. Darcy looked through the peep hole and opened the door immediately to her elder neighbor holding a casserole dish.

"Hey Mrs. Kent." The old woman smiled toothlessly up at Darcy. She was a short woman and had to be over 85, but the woman had the spirit of a 16 year old. Mrs. Kent examined Darcy with narrow eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight Darcy! Will you not let me in?" Darcy let her pass and closed the door cautiously behind her. "I brought you some squash casserole. I know how much you like it." Darcy smile at the woman.

"You're very kind. And very right I do love your casseroles." Darcy took the warm dish and placed it in the nearly empty fridge.

"Oh I always like to feed the young ones. Especially those who need to get more meat on their bones." Mrs. Kent pointed her cane at Darcy and chuckled.

"So whats the gossip on the third floor?" Darcy asked as she offered a seat to Mrs. Kent and plopped on the kitchen counter.

"The usual. Jimmy and Lucy Devon have it out every night. Tanner is still under house arrest. You know, just another uneventful week." Darcy smiled weakly

"Can't say I'm surprised. Gossip is never thick this time of year." Mrs. Kent shook her head slowly.

"It may appear so my dear. However in reality, people are just keeping their secrets to themselves." Darcy looked down at the floor hoping Mrs. Kent wouldn't notice. She couldn't agree more. "Actually, now that I think about it, there is some news."

"Really?" Darcy sighed inwardly, relieved to change the subject.

"You know the…uh Indian man who lives three doors down from me?"

"The professor?" Mrs. Kent nodded.

"Apparently he's left. Now his son lives in the apartment. Odd man the professor. But of course the man was a scientist." She said the word as if it were a curse. "All those…theories. Nothing good could come of it." Darcy pursed her lips.

"What's the son like?" Mrs. Kent shrugged. "Well, I guess I better introduce myself. But I actually have to get to work." She led to woman out slowly. "Thanks again for the casserole."

"Anytime dear. Have a nice week." Darcy smiled.

"You too." She closed the door and turned to walk to her bookcase. She pulled out an unread book, one that Gabriel had given to her. A book by one Professor Suresh.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
